(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving apparatus and a driving method for a display device.
(b) Discussion of Related Art
Recently, flat panel display devices such as organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, and liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have been actively developed as substitutes for large and heavy cathode ray tube (CRT) devices.
The PDP device is a device displaying characters or images by using plasma generated from a gas discharge, and the OLED device is a device displaying characters or images by using electroluminescence of specific organic materials or polymers. The LCD device displays a desired image by applying an electric field to a liquid crystal layer disposed between two display panels and controlling the strength of the electric field to adjust the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer so as to display an image.
Among the display devices explained above, the LCD device and the OLED device both include a pixel having a switching device, a display panel including display signal lines, a gate driver that is used for turning on/off the switching device of the pixel by sending out a gate signal to gate lines among the display signal lines, a gray voltage generator that is used for generating a plurality of gray voltages, a data driver that is used for selecting a voltage corresponding to image data among the gray voltages as a data voltage and applying the data voltage to data lines among the display signal lines, and a signal controller that is used for controlling other components.
The signal controller processes the image data to be adequate for operating conditions of the display panel, for example, by comparing data of current and previous frames to control brightness of the screen. In order to process the image data, a memory that stores data temporarily is required. When data transitions in transferring data between the signal controller and the memory occur frequently, however, power consumption increases, so that EMI also increases.